Once Upon A Massage
by Ralyena Starrling
Summary: Logan has been feeling down lately and Kurt decides to give him a massage.In the end it leads to something more...


Hi, everyone! This is my ninth story and a gift to my dear friend PirateTurtle4, for today is her birthday. Happy Birthday, buddy! This takes place after "Code of Conduct".

* * *

Logan was at a cross of what to feel. On one hand he felt happy that he got his friends back, on the other hand he was saddened by what his old love Mariko had told him before he left after his battle with the Silver Samurai. Wolverine did not understand why Mariko had not simply told him what would have happened if she chose him but in way he could understand. Marrying that bastard Harada was the only way the female Japanese noble could keep herself alive, what's more had she chosen the wolf mutant she would have been shunned by her clan.

Logan sighed for what he figured to be the millionth time today. The mansion was fairly empty save for the resident mutant genius Forge who locked himself in his lab to tinker on some new device. Everyone else had left to have a personal day to which the grumpy mutant was thankful for. He couldn't take a lecture from anyone, especially not from Scott.

The old wolf mutant was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the knocks at his door. It was only when he heard a voice speak that he knew someone was trying to get his attention.

"Logan, are you awake? I want to talk to you."Said the mature, smooth German accent of one Kurt Wagner. Logan sat up to look at the door. How could he not notice that the elf was knocking on his door? Putting that thought aside Logan answered the other mutant male at last.

"Yeah, I'm up. Come on in, blue."Logan replied in his usual gruff tone. Kurt finally opened the door and when his form stepped into view, the older mutant noticed that he wasn't wearing his X-Men uniform. What the cat-elf was wearing were vivid grey pants and a medium sleeved button up light red shirt.

"I wanted to talk to you and see how you were doing."Kurt said as he walked over to the wolf man then sat down on the bed.

"Well I'll save you the time and tell you straight out: I feel like crap."Logan replied harshly and turned away from Kurt. The cat-elf looked a bit shocked by the reply but then realized that this was Logan and that he wouldn't want to talk so much.

"Okay. Would you like to talk about it?"The elf asked kindly.

"Do I look like I want to talk about it?"Asked the wolf coldly. Kurt sighed and leaned closer to Logan.

"Listen Logan, Rouge told me about what happened last night and I want to tell you that you're not alone in this. You don't have to curl up in your room by yourself to deal with it."Kurt explained softly and placed a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder, which the other mutant surprisingly didn't push away.

"Why can't I?"Logan asked in tone not as gruff as before. Kurt saw this as a sign that he was starting to feel better and continued.

"Because you have friends to help you get through it. I know it's hard losing the one you love, but you have other loved ones that are here for you. Please don't forget that."Kurt said in a kind voice. Logan's eyes widened for a while at what he said. The elf was right. Sure he lost one loved one but he had others that cared for him and needed him. It might not be the same but still.

Logan was silent for a while before he chuckled and turned on his back to look at Kurt.

"You know elf, you can be pretty wise. Thanks."Logan said and placed his hand over the blue one that was still on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. Kurt smiled and returned the squeeze.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help. You can always come to me if you need me to help ease your pain in any way."Kurt said with a kind smile. Logan thought this over for a moment before he said,

"Well, if ya mean it, you could give me a massage. I get a lot of aches when I stress out."Logan explained and cracked his neck to emphasize his point. Still wearing that same kind smile, Kurt gave a small nod.

"Ja, of course. If it'll make you feel better."Kurt said and got behind him then told the Wolverine to set his shoulders on his lap which he did. Then the elf went to work and started to gently massage his teammate's aching shoulders. Logan let out a soft growl of appreciation as the younger male handled his shoulders with a firm, soothing grip in all the right places.

"Hmmm, that feels great, elf…."Logan said in a pleased voice.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. There was an old woman back in Germany who taught me how to massage. She was a very nice woman, you would like her."Kurt said, not stopping from his work.

"Oh yeah? Why do you say that?"Logan asked as he turned an eye to look at the blue masseuse.

"She has a soft spot for wolves."Kurt said with an amused grin and Logan chuckled.

After about fifteen minutes Kurt had finally finished his massage on Logan's shoulders and the wolf was very pleased with the results.

"Man, I feel a lot better. Thanks, blue. I really appreciate it."Logan said with a grateful look on his face. Kurt smiled and got up.

"You're welcome. Well I should go. Good-bye."Kurt said and turned to leave but didn't make that big of a step when a strong hand grabbed his thin wrist and pulled him down on the bed. The elf gave a shocked gasped and looked to see Logan on top of him, grinning madly.

"Why leave so soon, elf? I thought we were having a good time together."Logan said in a husky tone. The cat-elf's eyes went wide at the older mutant's tone of voice. Despite his nervousness Kurt chuckled and said,

"Um, what do you mean Logan? I don't think I understand."Kurt said and tried to squirm away but the other mutant wouldn't have it. Wolverine leaned closer and blew into Kurt's right ear which made him involuntary shudder. Logan gave an amused growl before he spoke.

"Well then I'll tell you. You said yourself that you want to ease my pain, right?"Logan asked. After Kurt gave a nervous nod Logan went on, "In that case, would you be willing to ease the pain of my emotional wounds?"Logan asked in a deep tone full of lust.

"H-How do you want me to do that?"Kurt asked nervously. The wolf then smiled softly and hugged Kurt tightly before he whispered,

"I want to make love with you, Kurt. That is, if you'll let me."Logan said in a sweet hush tone. Kurt gasped audibly and his golden eyes grew even larger. He couldn't believe his blue elf ears. Did Logan just….say he wanted to be with Kurt….in a romantic sense? It wasn't that he didn't like the idea, far from it. He actually had a loving feel for the other male but of course he never acted on it. But to hear Logan say that….was he hearing right?

Logan noticed the inner struggle Kurt seemed to be having in his thoughts. He figured Kurt might not believe him and knew that some reassuring would be in order. The wolf man then said,

"I can get that you may not believe me, elf. But this is more than just a request in your pants. I was hoping to get an invite….to your heart."Logan said in a low, loving tone. Kurt made a soft gasp this time and stayed silent for a long while. Then he spoke.

"Do you….really mean that….Logan?"Kurt asked softly and nervously. Logan looked at deep gold eyes with his own sky blue eyes and replied,

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. So what do you say?"Logan asked and looked at Kurt with longing, expectant eyes. The elf was silent again, this time for a longer time and he closed his eyes as he thought. Then finally a smile graced his lips and he opened his eyes to look at Logan and said,

"I say, I'm all your's."Kurt said in a soft sweet tone. After that said it all fell into place.

Logan leaned in and gave Kurt a deep, passionate and loving kiss. The blue feline moaned in pleasure and wrapped his arms around the Wolverine's neck. While they kissed Logan moved a free hand under his love's shirt and pinched his left nipple. This made the elf moan even more and he tightened his hold on Logan who smirked into the kiss. He then started to tease the right bud and moved his lips to a furry neck and proceeded to nibble on it.

Kurt gave small mewls and moans and was so caught up in the ecstasy of everything that he didn't notice Logan take off his pants and underwear until he felt the cold room air on his lower half. The blushing elf looked down to see his older lover stare at his private area with a lustful look and immediately closed his legs out of embarrassment and wrapped his tail around them for extra measure.

"Don't stare like that! It's embarrassing."Kurt said and grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it. Logan chuckled and gently grasped the long, thin tail and unwrapped it from Kurt's legs. Then he gently opened up the slender legs and almost immediately felt Kurt shiver in nervousness.

"Don't worry, Kurt. This is going to feel _really _good."Logan husked out and moved his mouth to Kurt's shaft. He took in the head of Kurt's organ and started to suckle on it, quickly getting precum in his mouth which tasted like strawberries to him. The elf moaned wantonly into the pillow that was still on his face and clutched it tighter. Logan smirked around Kurt's member and took more and more of it into his mouth, eventually getting all of it inside.

The Wolverine then began to suck harder onto the blue shaft, growling in pleasure and the vibrations caused Kurt to shout in pleasure and buck his hips but Logan soon held him down.

Kurt started to speak incoherent words but Logan had a good idea what he was trying to say and started to bob his head and nibbled on his lover's member. This soon became too much for the cat-elf and he screamed pleasurably as he spilled out his semen into his lover's waiting mouth. The other male drank all of the sweet fluids and let go of the now limb shaft.

Logan licked his lips and looked up to see his young lover shaking and panting with the pillow still on his face. The sight was of course orgasmic to the metal-boned mutant and he felt that his pants were getting tighter and tighter. Then Kurt slowly moved away from Logan and set the pillow on the bed. He looked at Logan with lustful, wanting gold eyes and gave the other man a deep kiss. He moved back and slowly started take off the last piece of clothing that he had on in a sensual manner. Wolverine looked at the young man with a shocked face but then he smirked, for he was proud to be the one to bring out this side of the exotic mutant.

Said exotic tossed his shirt on the floor and crawled over to Logan then wrapped his arms around him and whispered to him,

"Please….take me….I want to feel you….inside."Kurt whispered huskily and ground his lower half against Logan's. After that he didn't need anymore words.

The wolf pushed Kurt back down onto the bed and started to strip off all of his clothes. He then went over to the night stand and got out a bottle of clear jell. He screwed the cap off and poured an even amount into his hands and rubbed it into his fingers. Logan made his way to Kurt and placed his fingers at his tail hole. Then he looked at the elf and said,

"This is going to hurt a little at first, but I promise it will get better. And if it gets to be too much then tell me to stop."Logan said and Kurt gulped nervously but gave a small nod of understanding and braced himself for the penetration.

Logan pressed his index finger at Kurt's virgin anus and gently started to rub it, wanting to soften the outer lairing before pressing inside. Once the outside skin softened up he pressed his index finger inside and immediately jabbed the elf's prostate which made him see white, scream and ejaculate for the second time.

"Ahh! Wh-what was….that?"The blue male asked in a shocked tone. His lover chuckled lowly before he replied,

"That was your sweet spot. Now I don't have to worry about looking for it to keep your mind off the pain."Logan stated and continued his assault on the small bump.

The elf moaned loudly and twitched in pleasure as the pleasuring went on and Logan soon had three fingers inside Kurt, stretching him out. Deciding that Kurt was stretched enough Logan pulled out his fingers which gave him an annoyed look from his lover. The older male chuckled and got the bottle of jell and poured some of the contents in his hands and rubbed it over his erect crotch. The Wolverine then got in between his lover's legs and pressed the tip of his large shaft at the virgin passage.

"Are you sure you want to go on? We don't have to."Logan stated softly to Kurt. The cat-elf just smiled and wrapped his arms around Logan then gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ja, I'm sure. I trust you completely."Kurt said in a gentle voice with a loving smile on his face. This in turn made Logan smile and he gave Kurt a much deeper kiss as a reward.

While they kissed the older male pressed into Kurt's anus and the teleporter gave a displeased groan at the much harsher penetration but didn't give Logan a sign to stop. Logan pressed in deeper and deeper until he was into the hilt. The mutant lovers broke from their kiss and panted in ecstasy. Logan waited for his elf to get used to the feeling and after about ten minutes his lover said that he was ready. The Wolverine smiled and started to thrust gently into Kurt. Kurt let out long moans of pleasure as Logan went in and out of him, touching his prostate firmly all the while. Then after twelve minutes Logan went at a faster pace but made sure not to be too rough for his elf.

"Grr….you're so tight, Kurt. It's like you're gripping me with a vice…."Logan groaned out and Kurt only moaned sharply in response.

The love making went on and soon both males felt a build-up of heat in the bottom of their stomachs. Logan then started to stroke his elf and went at a much faster pace, making violent stabs at the little bump that gave Kurt so much pleasure. For what felt like an eternity passed the two shared their first orgasm together, shouting in pleasure. Logan then felt a burst of energy and proceeded to swiftly thrust into Kurt again as said elf squeezed Logan's sides with his slender legs as he came.

Finally the two were completely drained of their seed and panted as the wave of pleasure that washed over them passed. The wolf pulled out his limb shaft and once he did Kurt started to groan in annoyance that the feeling was gone but Logan silenced him with a kiss. The older mutant grabbed the sheet and placed it over him and the cat-elf then pulled said mutant close to his chest.

"How do ya feel, blue?"Logan asked softly as he stroked Kurt's hair. The elf gave a purr and wrapped his arms around the strong male's neck before saying,

"Wunderbar…._very wunderbar."_Kurt said and kissed his lover's neck. This made Logan chuckle and he held the younger one tighter.

"Glad to hear that. I hope you don't mind being my _personal masseuse _from now on."Logan asked as he rubbed the feline's back with a free hand. The elf gave another purr before replying.

"No, I don't mind at all."Kurt said softly and gave his lover his lover a final deep kiss before they both went to sleep.

Unbeknownst to the couple though, the team had made it back earlier and heard the sounds then went to investigate and saw the two making love and Scott decided that they should record the _whole _event, which neither mutant noticed for they were too enthralled in their own world.

_**THE END….?**_

* * *

That's it! I hope you all enjoyed this, especially you Pirate! Happy Birthday! Take care all! If you want a sequel then feel free to make one, you have my permission to whoever makes it.


End file.
